Anything For You
by AntiqueRoadShop
Summary: The scent, the touch..It's the same. I feel like I have just passed you. Where are you? How are you? What are you doing? 5 years ago Natsu lost her. He searched for her until he was aching to the bone. 5 years ago Zeref found her trying to commit suicide but took her in as a slave. Who will she fall for? NatsuXLucy OR ZerefXLucy, you choose! Vote on my POLL on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

This chapter will be pretty short because there's nothing more to say. My first story might be kinda bad so please tell me for any mistakes and I'll fix them :)

Next chap will be longer, I promise.

Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Anything for You

Chapter One

_The scent, the touch...It's the same. I feel like I have just passed you but cannot find you. Where are you? How are you? What are you doing? I miss you._

Five years ago, Natsu lost her. He lost her to cruel fate and only after did he realise how much he needed her. He searched and searched for her until he was aching to the bone, until he went blank, until he could not feel anything any more.

_7 years ago a dark aura surrounded Magnolia. Fires were made, buildings crashed, the sky was black and magic couldn't be used. As Natsu was running for safety he spotted Lucy crying in the middle of the street. She wasn't running she just stood crying. She touched her Fairy Tail sign on her hand and started to scratch it off, her hands bleeding. He wanted to to move but he couldn't. Her face looked psychotic. She was laughing, loudly while crying. She pulled her off her hair tie and walked towards the black smoke._

_"Lucy, where are you going!" He screamed for her. She was closer to the smoke now. "LUCY, LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled for her over and over again but she wouldn't reply. When she finally arrived at the smoke, she turned around and smiled at him. She mouthed 'Sorry' and threw him her necklace she had since she was born. He was sure she gave it to him for a reason. He caught the necklace. She entered the smoke. He ran after her in the smoke but couldn't find her because it was dark. He felt his lungs hurt. He then ran out of the smoke and landed on the ground. He started to cry, it felt like she was going to leave for a long time. There was another feeling...of betrayal._

"Hey hey, wake up," Gray whispered shaking Natsu gently. Normally he would have yelled and punched Natsu but after Lucy went missing he became more considerate of his friend who had lost. "Dude come on, it's important."

Natsu opened his eyes. When Gray says it's important, it's important. He smelled the pillow. It had no longer the smell of Lucy but it still made him smile that Lucy used to rest her head on it.

Natsu, when she went missing, started to live in her apartment. He changed nothing in her room and kept it to its original form.

"Why? I'm fucking tired," Natsu cursed, glaring at Gray. Gray sighed and pulled Natsu up.

"There's...a rumour," He paused staring holes into the wooden floor. His mouth was numb, it was hard to talk.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

"People have been saying that...they spotted Lucy," He said, with his teeth clenched up. Natsu's eyes widened and started to shake.

"Huh? Lu-Lu-Lucy? No way, how do people know what she looks like?" He asked, shaking Gray. He was on the verge of crying. He was going mental.

"Who doesn't know her? She's fucking famous!" Gray was mad for no reason. He took a deep breath. He of course missed her as well. Gray also searched for her until he was unconscious. Why? Because she was his best friend. All the secrets he had told her.

"Where..is..she?" Natsu asked. No reply. "I SAID WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" He grabbed Gray's collar and yanked him up. Gray was choked and was kicking his legs.

"P-put me down! I'll tell you but I will warn you that it's not good news!" Natsu put Gray down. "Do you really want to hear it?"

"Is it really bad? Is she ok? What's her condition like? Is she hurt?." Natsu rambled on, tears flowing. Gray ushered him to sit down for the bad news.

"I don't know how to make this sound better so I'll just tell you straight up. She's with-"

Suddenly Erza slams open the front door, panting desperately for air as she held the door frame. "He... he's *pant*here." She then fainted.

Natsu and Gray also felt hazy as their eyes were wide open. Gray hurried to Erza and picked her up and set her on the bed.

"What's going on?!" Gray had his hand on his heart. Something felt wrong, terribly wrong. Just like 7 years ago.

"This presence, this feeling...could it be?" Natsu started to breathe heavily. He grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him outside.

Their eyes opened at the sight. The sight of people grasping their hearts, the sight of children not even being able to cry. Fire was spreading across the town. Smoke was taking up the sky.

Floating in the air was Zeref.

Gray and Natsu felt dizzy and collapsed in his presence as well as many other people.

Zeref floated towards them.

"I was going to tell you something...but it seems I am too angry to talk today that my presence has shaken you." He was about to disappear but saw Natsu flinching. "Seems like you are somehow conscious. I can't talk to you in this state so come find me at the river in two days." He then disappeared.

Natsu then went completely unconscious.

_6 hours later_

Natsu and Gray woke up at the same time. They were inside now, probably thanks to Erza.

"Wh-what happened?" Gray asked.

Natsu stood up. "Zeref was just here and you fell unconscious, I heard everything he said to us though. He said he had to say something to us."

"Where is he now then?"Gray stood up.

"I don't know but I'm supposed to meet him by the river in two days." He replied with his fists clenched up. "It must be important."

Erza then called for the boys from inside the bedroom. "He said to me at first that he has something valuable of ours." Erza stated. Natsu started to shake and shiver.

"What is it?" He muttered. Scanning his brain for something valuable that Zeref would have taken.

"I don't know." She replied. "But he also said he would never give it back. He said it was 'His' and whoever that wants to take it is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guysss, wassup? Last time I said I would write more but I just moved to a private school and they give you shit tons of homework so yuuup.**

**ALSOOOO if you want either Natsu or Zeref to end up with Lucy, there is a poll on my profile so vote vote vote!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Last Time_

"He said to me first that he has something important of ours." Erza stated. Natsu started to shake.

"What is it?" He muttered, scanning his brain for something valuable that Zeref would have taken.

"I don't know," She replied. "But he also said he would never give it back. He said it was 'his' and whoever that wants to take it is dead."

Present Time

"Wh-at the fuck?" Natsu's pupils dialated and started to feel cold and he NEVER feels cold. Gray suddenly swallowed his saliva, dropping to his knees and started to cry. Gray screamed in agony clenching his fist.

"That means the rumor is tr-tr-true?" Gray whispered, still loud enough for Natsu and Erza to hear. Natsu and Erza looked puzzled.

Natsu put his hand on Gray's back. "Hey, hey, Gray what's up,man? Calm dow-"

"IT'S FUCKING TRUE!" Gray screamed slapping Natsu's hand away and punching the wall of Lucy's house that Natsu had earnestly been trying to keep safe.

"What? Gray explain so I can understand!"Natsu got agitated. He then looked at Erza to was also tearing up silently.

"The rumor...is true..." Erza finally got what Gray was screaming about.

"Huh? How does everyone know except me? TELL ME!" Natsu was now on fire. He realized where the conversation was going to go but he had to hear it with his own ears. "Please...tell me..."

"Lucy...Lucy...He has Lucy...our important friend...he has her in his grips and he's not letting her go. You know what this means right, Natsu?"Erza put her hand on Natsu's.

"No...explain to me, I'M FUCKING STUPID SO SPILL ALL OF IT!" Natsu was desperate for all information that he could get.

"Zeref, the most dangerous wizard known. He can blow anyone to bits. Meaning we have no chance against him. Lucy can't get out and if she tries, she'll be dead. Anything we do we will either kill her or us. What we can do is limited against Zeref." Gray explained to slow Natsu.

"Well, I don't give two shits. I'm getting her back whether I die or not. You guys with me or are you gonna hide away like scaredy cats, huh?" Natsu's eyes were on fire.

"I'm with you," Erza stood up. Gray was still on the ground.

"But I don't want to die. This is stupid. You stand no fucking chance." Gray murmured. Natsu grabbed Gray by the collar.

"So your just gonna leave her there?" Natsu said in a deathly voice.

"Yeah, we are just gonna get killed and it would probably be worthless so I'd rather live. Unlike you guys, I have a reason to live!" He got slapped by Erza.

"Fine, we won't force you. You can live. Live as a weak little shit that you are who doesn't know how to think about others." Erza walked out of the house with Natsu behind her. Leaving Gray to stay frozen in his place.

* * *

Zeref arrived at his mansion. The outside was white but dirty, covered in vines. He turned the doorknob and entered. It was dark, quiet, just how he liked it...But somehow it was a tad bit _too_ quiet. His eyes darted upstairs, eyes widened. In less than two seconds he was up on the third floor and in front of a room.

He pushed it open to find a sleeping blond on her bed. Zeref sighed in relief. He had thought that she was planning to leave him. That happened a while ago, a few weeks after when he first took her in.

_Today, Zeref had a chilling feeling down his back. He could sense something yet he shrugged it off. As he got nearer and nearer to the mansion, he smelt it. Blood. Lucy's blood was lingering around. He then heard running water. He ran to her room but she wasn't there. He opened her bathroom door to find her in the bath, her wrist were cut and water was running. _

"_...hehe...you think you can escape me like that?hehe..he..." He laughed almost psychotically. Zeref turned off the tap and lifted Lucy into her bed. Zeref went to get bandages and came back. He bandaged her wrist._

_He put his head to Lucy's chest. Her heart was beating very slowly, as if she was about to die. He wasted no time and took out a small container with some sort of red liquid inside. He realized Lucy couldn't drink it so it put the liquid in his mouth and fed it mouth to mouth with Lucy._

_After a while she started to twitch and cough. _

"_Na-natsu..." She whispered. Zeref heard her. He felt angry. He had never felt anything like this. Was it jealousy that he has read about? It couldn't be right?_

_Lucy then opened her eyes. "Am I in heaven?" She looked at Zeref. "No, if you're here then it must be hell...Or a dream...Or maybe ...you...no it couldn't be. I'm surely dead." She closed her eyes again._

_Zeref felt bad. Bad that she thought so horribly about him even though he saved her._

"_I am offended. After all, I saved you from death." Lucy's eyes widened._

"_Why...why would you save me?" She looked frightened, as if she was scared of what he would do to her._

"_Because you are mine. My only companion. I now have a reason to live after all these years. I won't let you leave." He replied stroking her golden locks._

"_Why me?" She asked. Zeref smiled. A genuine smile he had never done before he met her._

"_Because you are the first who hasn't tried to kill me." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Once he kissed her forehead, Lucy felt it. She felt his loneliness, his sadness and at that moment, his slight vulnerability._

_She pitied him. All these years, he lived in only darkness. She realised that she only had two choices. To die, or to stay with Zeref as his friend. There was no point of dying. Her death would be worthless but if staying with Zeref helped him a bit then she wants to stay with him. _

_As he got up and was planning to leave the room she grabbed his hand. He turned around, shocked._

"_Can you...stay?" She asked. He sat down again still holding her hand. She then fell asleep._

He walked towards her. She normally didn't sleep in the day but it seems she is extremely exhausted. He put a blanket on her and stroked her hair. He likes doing this. Her hair is soft and smooth. Lucy then stirred in her sleep and woke up.

"Master, how long have you been waiting? I apologize." She looked up at Zeref, her supposed Master.

Zeref sat down on her bed.

"Don't apologize you were probably exhausted." He traced circles on her arm.

"Thank you." She smiled lifting her head and placing it on Zeref's lap.

"Although...there's one thing I'm curious of. Why are you so tired in the middle of the day?" He looked at her anxiously.

"That, my lord, is a secret. I can only tell you that I'm making it for you." She sat up and sat next to him, snuggling his arm.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you now, it wouldn't be as impactful as when I give it to you." She giggled. Zeref loved it when she smiles or laughs because it reassured him that he isn't trapping her and that she is somewhat enjoying herself.

"Okay," He gave up and rested his head against hers for a few seconds and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To read." He answered. She knew he was lying.

"Don't lie." She looked at him.

"I'm going on a trip for a few days, i'll be back. Wait for me." He ruffled her hair.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Just somewhere...I need to sort out an annoying pest that I've ignored for the past few years." He smiled to reassure her.

"Well...goodluck."

* * *

**Remember to vote on my poll and please review :DDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
